


JOJO x EVANGELION 😳

by zekecrist



Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: salió en medio de un broma con unos amigos no pregunten
Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	JOJO x EVANGELION 😳

—Tienes que pilotar el eva tú, Jolyne, no hay otra posibilidad. Foo Fighters está demasiado herida. —le intentó hacer comprender Jotaro a Jolyne, con un relajado tono de voz. Realmente, le haría entrar en razón en razón tarde o temprano—, eres nuestra única esperanza. 

Jolyne le miró, sus cejas se arqueaban, señalando claramente su enfado, y dijo:

—No ves que toy chikita viejo tonto.


End file.
